A Maze of Moments
by Sachiel Yukio
Summary: [SeiyaYaten] Brief, fluffy one shots between Kou Seiya and Kou Yaten Starfighter and Starhealer.
1. Lack of inspiration

_**Notes**: _I got stuck writing The Fine Line and needed a break from it, so I came up with this little bit of nonsense. I thought I may as well post it, so I'll just keep this story open for posting my short little pieces. I guess... thanks for reading!

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap..._

Sprawled on her stomach, chin resting in one small hand while the other repeatedly tapped the eraser-end of her pencil against the open sketchpad in front of her, she bit her lip thoughtfully, staring somewhere beyond the open window of her bedroom. Cool spring air ruffled the light curtains as the breeze found its way into the room, and she paused to pull the sheets up over her back.

_Tap tap tap tap..._

Lyrics weren't going to write themselves, but she wasn't having luck writing them either. Yaten's sketchy writing had left notes and possible lyrics jotted in the center of the overwhelmingly mostly-blank page. She'd been made fun of on numerous occasions by both Taiki and Seiya for having the worst writing of the group- the most recent incident taking place when Taiki had taken a grocery list written by Yaten to the store and had to return home empty-handed when she couldn't read a word of it. Seiya had grinned and remarked that the writing resembled smooshed bugs on a piece of paper, while Yaten fumed and snapped that they were both upset because they'd never learned to read. In hindsight, that had been a very weak comeback.

_Tap tap tap tap..._

Sighing, she brushed silver hair away from her eyes and frowned at the notepad, resuming the tapping. To the left of her feeble attempts at writing, she'd sketched one of the birds that had been flitting about in the tree outside the window, drawn with its head cocked in a curious expression.

_Tap tap-_

Yaten halted as a hand reached from behind her to land on top of hers and stop the incessant tapping. "That's really annoying." Seiya's tired voice remarked casually.

Yaten smirked and let the pencil drop from her fingers as she rolled over onto her side to face the other light. Seiya's eyes were closed as though she were hoping that she might still be able to fall back asleep and ignore the day a little longer. They lay, faces close as the leaves rustled outside the window and birds argued back and forth in the trees. Yaten had closed her eyes, adopting Seiya's hope to fall back asleep, when she felt something watching her and cracked an eye open.

Deep blue eyes smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back, "What?"

"Just thinking how cute you are when you're trying to sleep." Seiya grinned lazily, wrapping her arms around the smaller starlight.

Yaten raised her eyebrows, "That's because I'm always cute."

A derisive snort was her only reply. Once again, Seiya had shut her eyes and was trying to fall asleep. With a small smile Yaten pulled the covers up higher and moved to rest her head against Seiya's chest.

By the time Taiki came knocking on the bedroom door asking what kind of pancakes they wanted, both lights had fallen back into a comfortable sleep, arms wrapped protectively around one another and legs tangled in the sheets.


	2. The Unspoken

Sighing in utter relief, Yaten leaned his head back to stare up spots of yellowed sky visible between leafy green branches. The setting sun cast a bright, and yet intensely serene yellow glow about everything, and patches of dappled sunlight moved as the wind tossed the tree's branches. Lifting his hand above his face, he squinted, blocking out a particularly bright patch of sky which seemed particularly intent on blinding him.

The late spring air carried the scent of crushed grass and rich soil, two things that he had missed sorely while in Japan. The countryside wasn't a place that the Threelights often got to visit- and the city had seemed so very confined, so artificial...

There was something to be said for being alone, certainly. The eldest of the starlights observed the lines on his hand in fleeting interest. There were scars and lines there that hadn't been there before coming to earth- and those were just the visible ones.

_I feel old._ _Old, and worn out._

His life had never really been his own, having been sworn to defend one princess and then another from a young age- every path in his life had been defined by this odd destiny that he had been handed. Now he felt faced with another crossroads, realizing all that he had sacrificed to stand where he was today. Was it worth it? Trapped in a body not his own, far from home and all that had been familiar save for Taiki and Seiya. It was a difficult question.

He dropped his hand down to cover his eyes, sighing again as the wind tossed pale silvery strands of hair against his face. They weren't choices he would have made on his own, no. Every small choice that he had made in his life had led him to where he now was- could he really say that he was happy? If the answer was no, then it was too late- he couldn't change the past. How depressing.

A twig snapped by his foot and Yaten lifted his hand from his eyes, momentarily surprised by a figure blocking the bright sky, the last rays of the sun casting a gentle golden glow to Seiya's smiling face.

The wind picked up, ruffling Seiya's hair and shirt, "Were you planning to spend the whole day up here wallowing in self-pity?"

_Seiya..._

Yaten snorted, frowning, "I am not."

"Uh-huh." Seiya replied, unconvinced.

A breath of wind rustled the leaves above. Towards the eastern horizon the first few stars had appeared, their silvery light barely visible against the still peach-tinted sky. Seiya hesitated, eyes thoughtful as though he were steeling himself to say something- and then the moment passed and he turned, tucking hands into the pockets of his loose pants. "Well, come join us when you're done doing whatever you're doing then. We do actually miss you sometimes you know."

"Of course you do." Yaten called to Seiya's retreating back, his voice tinged in the ever-present sarcasm.

Without realizing it, he smiled. _I know you do._

He watched as the sky grew continually darker and more stars scattered themselves across the heavens. _I wouldn't change anything._

* * *

_**Note: **__I really am working on TFL, I've just trashed my outline a few times and Chapter 8 with it. Heh heh heh.._


	3. Snow

Streams of cursing coursed through Yaten's mind as she stomped down the snowy steps of the playhouse. Why was Minako so insistent on more or less stalking every moment of her life? And why did she continue to call her a him? God damn Earth people. Yaten fumed, crossing her arms across her chest for warmth. It was hardly warm outside, pale snow blanketed every surface of the still suburban theatre district, illuminated now and again by passing taxis and cars. She had always enjoyed the way snow glittered in harsh light- it looked so beautiful. Shivering, she turned down the sidewalk. Probably the only thing snow had going for it. Being pretty, that is. It was too cold for her taste.

She had no idea where she was going, she realized, walking past a deserted restaurant, she hadn't thought that far. Her only thought had been that she needed to get away from that horrible blonde girl before she strangled her or accidentally pushed her down a staircase, or lost her temper in some other irreversible way.

A car horn blasted as it drove past, and she ignored it, turning down another sidewalk onto a more deserted side street. Snow was falling now in thick flakes, collecting in her hair and on the shoulders of her thin sweater. Hardly any protection against the cold- maybe she ought to turn back, but really- to what? Seiya, Taiki, and the other cast members could carry on the play rehearsal without her, her character didn't come in until much later.

Footfalls behind her caused Yaten to glance over her shoulder and stop.

"Hey, wait-" It was Seiya, jogging to catch up to her, the taller starlight wore a warm winter coat and scarf, making Yaten instantly envious. She came to a halt, skidding a little in the powdery snow, "What'd you run off for?"

Yaten paused and directed a glare at her that clearly indicated she thought Seiya knew perfectly well why she had left.

"Minako?"

Yaten didn't reply, but pursed her lips and continued to sulk.

Seiya chuckled, "Well yeah, she can be a little persistent."

"It's not persistent, it's obstinant. I've told her to leave me alone before but she just doesen't listen. I don't understand why she dosen't bother you anymore." Yaten shivered, "I have to admit, I'm jealous."

"Yes, well..." Seiya continued to smile, looking down at the shorter starlight, blue eyes sparkling. "I learned that it helps to tell her that you're interested in someone else."

"She accepts that reasoning? Wow." Yaten suppressed another shiver.

"I was surprised too." Seiya paused, considering Yaten for a moment before smiling, "Yaten, you look pathetically cold. Why don't we go back?"

Green eyes blazed, "No, thank you. I'd rather freeze."

"I don't think that's really necessary." Seiya raised gloved hands and began undoing the buttons of her coat.

"You can't give me your coat!"

"Who said anything about giving you my coat?" Seiya raised her eyebrows questioningly as she finished unbuttoning the coat. "Come here."

Yaten blinked, unmoving.

"Come _here_. I'm not going to be held responsible for your freezing to death." Seiya insisted, stepping forward and wrapping her in the jacket, arms clasped behind Yaten's back.

"Oh." Was all that she could say as she was pressed up against Seiya's chest. It was very warm- and very comfortable. She smiled slightly, it was certainly better than freezing herself to death in the snow. Unbidden, something Seiya had said returned to the forefront of her thoughts, and she looked up into Seiya's face. "Seiya, if there's someone that you like- ah-" she paused, unsure, "we shouldn't be-" she pressed her palms against the taller light's ribcage, pushing herself a little away in the process. "It's not right."

To her surprise, Seiya smiled, "Now then, don't jump to conclusions."

"What do you mean?" She frowned, "What about Usagi?"

Raising an eyebrow, the dark haired light continued to smile, "What about her? Yaten, the one I've been chasing after all this time has been you."

There was a silence, in which Yaten stared blankly at Seiya, her mind making an attempt to register what the other light had said. They could have been standing there on the sidewalk for hours for all Yaten knew, it sure felt like it.

"What?" She finally said in a voice that was so quiet, she wasn't even sure that it belonged to her.

Seiya didn't reply, but watched as Yaten's mouth quirked into a kind of confused smile.

Seiya smiled and leaned forward, speaking in a whisper, "It's been a long time since I've seen you smile like that."


End file.
